The cursed boy (One-Shot)
by MaryyDragneel
Summary: ¡ESTE ONE-SHOT CONTIENE SPOILER!/·····/Él estaba maldito. La razón: darle una nueva vida a la persona que más había querído y que -segun él- más se la merecía: su hermano pequeño, Natsu Dragneel. /····/Basado en los pensamientos y sentimientos de Zeref a lo largo de su laaaaarga vida. ¡Espero que les guste, denle una oportunidad!


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Espero que os guste este One-Shot de Zeref jej xD**

* * *

 **The cursed boy (One-Shot)**

 **·**

Las flores se marchitaban lentamente a sus pies sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Aun después de unos largos cuatrocientos años no podía evitar contemplar con cierta tristeza como todo a su alrededor moría y se convertía en cenizas por el simple hecho de estar cerca de él. ¿Qué había hecho él por merecerse algo como esto?

Cerró los ojos apartando su vista de la –por su culpa- muerta tierra que le rodeaba.

Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía recordar esos viejos tiempos en los que vivía con su hermanito pequeño. Esos días en los cuales todo era fácil i en los que le era permitido sonreír desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

Esos eran los tiempos en los que solía creer que todo era posible, que podía conseguir lo que fuese con tan solo proponérselo. Esos eran los tiempos en los que solía pensar que la vida era el mejor de los regalos y que nunca nada malo le iba a pasar ni a él ni a su querido hermano menor. Ahora no podía hacer nada que lamentarse por haber sido tan inocente.

Sonrió al recordar el día en el que su mundo pareció perder la luz: el día en que el pequeño Natsu murió.

No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor como lo sintió ese día. No recordaba haberse sentido tan solo como se había sentido el día que vio ese pequeño cuerpo inerte delante de él. Su mundo había cambiado desde ese día y él también lo había hecho con el.

Ese sería un dolor que jamás olvidaría. Fue ese dolor el que hizo que ese brillo de inocencia que solían reflejar sus ojos fuera sustituido por la sombra del inmenso dolor de una pérdida. Fue entonces cuando entendió cuan valiosa era una vida y el dolor de perder una.

Desde ese día había hecho todo lo posible y más para poder devolverle la vida que se le había quitado injustamente a su hermano. Le habían advertido millones de veces que lo que hacía era peligroso pero nunca le importo mucho, magia negra o blanca, cualquier era buena si le permitía darle otra oportunidad a su hermanito.

Y al final lo consiguió, consiguió darle una vida nueva pero por ello tuvo que pagar un alto precio: ser la muerte en persona por toda la eternidad.

¿Lo lamentaba? A veces pensaba e imaginaba como habrían sido las cosas si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo pero no, no lo lamentaba. Había hecho lo que su corazón le había dictado que debía hacer y le había dado una nueva vida a la persona que –para él- más merecía tenerla. Jamás lamentaría lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Es Zeref el mago negro! –cada vez que ponía un pie en una población esa clase de gritos alarmadores eran lo primero que escuchaba antes de ver como todas, todas, las personas del pueblo huían corriendo alejándose de él con miedo a morir en sus manos.-

Él sabía cuan valiosa era una vida, lo sabía de antemano porque él también había llorado hasta no poder más por la pérdida de una persona querida. Lo sabía y no disfrutaba matando a personas ajenas pero no podía evitarlo, era algo fuera de su control. Y había llorado noches enteras al ver en lo que se había convertido, al sentirse rechazado y odiado por el mundo entero. Al ver que nadie le entendía y que estaba obligado a pasar toda la eternidad completamente solo, recordando cada día el dolor de ver una persona morir delante de él, obligado a recordar cada día ese horroroso sentimiento que sintió el día en que Natsu murió.

Con el tiempo todas las personas habían acabado odiándole, intentando matarle innumerables veces sin que él opusiera ninguna resistencia. No quería herir a nadie, pero siempre acababa haciéndolo. Había intentado morir, había intentado acabar con su vida más de una vez pero nada funcionaba, estaba ligado a este mundo y poco a poco las pocas esperanzas que tenía de librarse de esa maldición empezaron a desvanecerse.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que seguido del dolor siempre viene el odio.

Las personas le habían rechazado, le habían herido e insultado. Le habían tachado de monstruo huyendo de él. Le habían dejado solo cuando más necesitaba la presencia de alguien a su lado. Le habían atacado cuando sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lágrimas contenidas, porque él jamás quiso esto, él jamás quiso herir a nadie.

Ellos fueron los culpables de que ahora fuese como era. Con el tiempo había aprendido a odiar a las personas. Las odiaba por lo estúpidas e insensibles que podían ser, por haberle dado la espalda cuando más les necesitaba. Había entendido que si el mundo le rechazaba entonces él también rechazaría el mundo.

El dolor se convirtió en odio y resentimiento. La inocencia en sus ojos fue remplazada por el dolor de esos siglos de incomprensión y poco a poco perdió el respeto a la vida.

Entonces, un día, cuando creía que no podía sentir más dolor del que sentía, cuando pensó que nadie podía hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho, volvió a darse cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado y que todo lo que había sentido a lo largo de estos siglos no era nada más que un dolor insignificante en comparación del que podía llegar a sentir.

Allí mismo, delante de él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de furia estaba él, el niño que tanto había querido y que ahora le miraba con odio en los ojos. ¿Qué hizo él para merecerse esto?

\- Natsu –susurró sin poder creerse que le tenía delante después de tantos años.-

Le habría gustado poder abrazarle, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y poder escuchar su voz cada día por toda la eternidad. Le habría gustado decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado, lo muy dolorosos que habían sido estos años alejado de él. Le habría gustado pedirle perdón por dejarle morir hacía más de trecientos años atrás. Le habría gustado hacer tantas cosas pero no podía hacerlas ni podría hacerlas nunca.

Sus ojos –con los que le miraba- estaban llenos de odio, odio dirigido a él. Era ese mismo odio con el que todos, todos los hombres y mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su existencia le habían mirado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –y entonces el mundo cayó encima de él aplastándole brutalmente y sin piedad-

La desgracia siempre le perseguiría.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que algo en su interior se rompía en tantos pedacitos que nunca más podría juntarlos de nuevo. Su hermano, Natsu, ese pequeño que tanto había querido y esperado por largos años ni siquiera se acordaba de él, de su hermano mayor, el que le había devuelto la vida y que había pasado por el mismísimo infierno por ello.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal infierno de vida? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer todo este dolor?

El mundo le había rechazado desde el momento en el que fue maldecido. Le habían herido de todas las formas posibles, tan físicas como psíquicas pero nunca nada había dolido tanto como esto. Natsu era su hermano pequeño, la razón por la que había pasado por este infierno durante años y ni siquiera le recordaba.

Si el mundo te rechaza entonces recházalo tú a él también. Eso es lo que había aprendido y seguía fielmente al pie de la letra pero, ¿rechazar el mundo acabaría con el dolor que sentía? No lo creía.

Muerte. Esa era la única forma de acabar con ese horrible sufrimiento y era lo que él más quería y deseaba. Morir de una vez por todas y aliviar ese dolor, ¿era eso posible? ¿Podía él morir? Su corazón dolía como hacía muchos, muchos siglos que no lo hacía. Quería llorar como un niño pequeño, quería sentir los brazos de su hermanito envolviéndole en un abrazo y reconfortándole, dándole las fuerzas que le faltaban.

Porque había aguantado ese dolor por muchos años completamente solo pero ahora que le tenía delante, mirandole con esos ojos llenos de odio, no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Si la muerte era la solución, entones lo único que necesitaba era morir para aliviar ese dolor que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No podía seguir aguantando esto por más tiempo.

Todo lo que pedía era morir, ¿era eso demasiado?

Había esperado cuatrocientos años por volver a oír la voz de Natsu, unos larguísimos cuatrocientos años y ahora ni siquiera se acordaba de él, de su hermano mayor que le había devuelto a la vida…

¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse tal infierno de vida? Nada, no había hecho nada más que amar a una persona, nada más.

\- Has crecido mucho –sonrió débilmente y tristemente al ver el odio con el que el peli rosa le miraba- Natsu

Dolía horrores. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de romperse en mil pedazos pero estaba decidido. Si la única persona que podía acabar con la maldición era el causante de la maldición, entonces Natsu era la única persona que podía matarle.

Acabaría con la maldición y con el dolor a la vez. Si la muerte era la solución entonces le mostraría a Natsu cuál es el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor, le enseñaría lo que sintió y aprendió a lo largo de los años hasta que le odiase tanto que matarle fuese lo único que desease.

Porque lo único que quería era acabar con la maldición.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! xD**

 **Zeref es simplemente increíble, uno de mis personajes preferidos y siempre me ha intrigado como alguien que luce tan inocente puede después hacer lo que hace... pero bueno... Espero que les gustara este One-Shot xD**

 **Si son tan amables de dejar un comentario con su opinión, sea buena o mala, les estaré agradecida ^^**

 **PD: Para los que leéis Changing Roles: el próximo capítulo está de camino jeje apenas llegué ayer y no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada más que esto. ¡Siento la demora, pronto tendréis el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
